Slaves of Night
by Fae-Aurora
Summary: Welcome to the mystery island of Vondila where many roam without memory and knowing why they're here...Muggleborns have been disappearing, Voldermort's been silent, and Dumbledore has NO clue whats going on. Vondila where nothing happens wo a price...
1. Where's Everybody?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…blah blah. I only own Violet, Larry Winston, and the plot. But if I did own HP…hehehe the evilness that would ensue in that lil universe….Draco Forever!!! And now onto the fic!

**Ch. 1: Where's Everybody? **

It was that time of the year when the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry boarded the Hogwarts Express and headed towards another year full of learning and other academic ventures, with of course the usual adventurous twist. But it seemed that this year would be different…

 It was the infamous Harry Potter's seventh year at the school. As he passed through the barrier and looked back to see his best friend Ron Weasley right behind him. 

"Well Harry this is gonna be our last year. Exciting isn't it," said Ron pushing his cart of things towards the train.

"Yeah. At least after this I can get out of living with those horrible Dursleys."

"Come on think of it…our last year having to see Snape!" At that remark both of them grinned. 

            Both of them boarded the gigantic steaming red train, greeting and talking to many of their friends along the way to their usual compartment. As soon as they took their seats they got into a heated debate about their personal favorite topic, Quidditch. The trolley full of sweets came in and they bought themselves as much candy as they could possibly afford. When they were almost half way through their sweets Harry looked around pale faced. 

"What's the matter Harry," Ron asked shoving another chocolate frog into his mouth. 

"The trolley it came…" Harry said in a detached tone. 

"Obviously, where do you think we got all this candy from?" 

"If the trolley came that means the trains moving…" Ron looked at Harry quizzically. 

"Harry it'll all be ok maybe you've had way too many frogs," Ron said stealing some of Harry's candy. 

"That's not what I mean!"

"Then what are you getting at Harry," Ron said in an exasperated tone. 

"Don't you notice anything different…" Ron looked around.

"No not rea-"

"Hermione isn't here," Harry interrupted. 

"It was a little too quite around here…" Ron said as he was looking through his pile of wizard cards. 

"Your not worried?"

"Harry she must probably be at Hogwarts. Remember she owled us earlier in the summer about something or other. She must be at Hogwarts. I guess it has to do with being Head Girl. We both know she probably got the job. So just calm down Harry." At that Harry finally calmed down. They then kept eating their candy and again continued their discussion of this year's Quidditch plays. 

            As Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table inside that Great Hall waiting for the Sorting Hat ceremony to begin they looked around searching for Hermione. But to no avail did they see her, so they sat down. Ginny and Neville came and sat down in front of the two. 

"Our final year! Isn't that wonderful," said the over excited Neville. 

"Yea it is. Definitely looking forward to not having to see Snape's ugly mug anymore," Ron said grinning. 

"Yes it definitely is a wondrous thing, but have you two seen Hermione around," Harry asked Neville and Ginny.

"Nope haven't seen her," Neville said before he, Ron, Seamus, and Dean started a conversation of the upcoming quidditch season. 

"What about you Ginny? Have you seen her," Harry asked.

"Sorry Harry but I haven't seen her either. I thought she'd have been with you and Ron. Actually its kinda weird…"

"What? What's weird?"

"Well after last term ended me and Hermione kept talking by owl but towards the middle of the summer she didn't owl me anymore. Though I kept owling her." 

"That is strange…."

"Yes it is Harry…." 

Then their awkward silence was cut short by the beginnings of the Sorting Hat ceremony. At the end Dumbledore made his usual announcements: don't go into the Forbidden Forest, don't go out after hours, blah blah blah… Yet the ending announcements caught the students off guard, especially Harry and Ron. 

"I would like to announce our Head Boy and Girl for this term. Our Head Boy is Larry Winston of Ravenclaw and Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff!" Most of the hall cheered them on yet Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other with great discomfort. Where was Hermione? Everyone knew that since 1st year Hermione was going to be Head Girl. After the feast everyone went back to their common rooms to turn in for the first day of school tomorrow. Yet Harry, Ron, and Ginny lingered in the common room. 

"What's going on? Everyone knows Hermione was going to be Head Girl our last year. Where is she," Ron exclaimed. 

"I know. I've around and no one has seemed to see her. It's like she's disappeared or something," said Harry.

"I think 'or something' is right. The weirdest thing happened on my way over here," Ginny added.  

"Why what happened," Harry asked curiously settling into the couch by the fire.

"Well on my way over here from dinner one of the stair cases moved so I was separated from everyone else. So I wasn't really watching where I was going and I bumped into Malfoy…"

"What! Did he do anything to you because if he did I'll," Ron interrupted.

"He didn't do anything Ron! That's the strange thing. We bumped into each other, he helped me up from the ground, he apologized to me, and he sauntered off deep in thought," Ginny finished.

"He apologized to you," Harry asked astonished.

"Yea he did. As if he were some normal person and walked off to where I don't know."

"Wow, first Hermione's missing and now Malfoy's actually showing some kind of normal tendency," Ron said. 

"Well it's getting late. We should go to bed. I'm sure we'll see Hermione at breakfast in the morning," Ginny said rising from the chair.

"Yea I'm sure we'll see her bright and early ready to go to class or reviewing homework," Ron said smiling.

"Yea I guess so," Harry said though not quite as convinced. 

            The following morning they didn't see Hermione at breakfast, nor did they see her the next day nor the next day. All three of them tried sending her owls, but to no avail did they ever get a response. It was like she had just disappeared off the face of the planet. They eventually went to see Dumbledore about Hermione's strange disappearance, yet he knew nothing of it. Though a couple of weeks later Dumbledore told them he'd received a letter from her parents saying that she was staying home for awhile because of her mother's health. Though the three didn't even know that Hermione's mother had poor health they told Dumbledore to send Hermione their regards and went on about their semi-normal lives at Hogwarts. Though something weird happened that either the three had not noticed from ignorance or disregard, or just they didn't really notice their arch nemesis Draco Malfoy, a couple days after the 'incident' (a/n: with Ginny obviously for those who are a lil slow), had too disappeared. Days, weeks, and even months passed at Hogwarts and before the students knew what hit them it was November.  

"Good morning boys! How did you sleep," Ginny asked, obviously a morning person. 

"Ginny why are you so happy in the morning? We're all still half asleep," Ron asked trying to get the cereal to his mouth. Harry silently was eating his breakfast listening to Ginny babble on her usual morning talk. After a while Ginny looked around.

"Is it just me or is something missing," Ginny asked suddenly.

"Huh," answered Ron.

"Look around Ron, haven't you noticed anything different lately," Ginny asked again. 

"Nope not really."

"What are you talking about," Harry asked. Ginny just shook her head, tutting. At that moment one of Ginny's friends, Violet, came over and sat down. 

"Morning," she said grabbing some food on to her plate. 

"Violet have you noticed something different lately," Ginny asked her.

"Yea. Why you ask," Violet asked still eating her breakfast. Ron looked over at Violet.

"And what prey tell is so different that I haven't noticed," Ron asked.

"Well sorry to inform you Ron, but you are somewhat dense."

"Hey! There was no need fo-"

"What's different around Hogwarts Violet," Harry interrupted Ron, he definitely didn't want to cause a scene so early in the day.

"Well people have been well missing from the school. Colin Creevy for one is gone and so is his brother, your friends Hermione and Dean, and Justin Finch-Fletchley just to name a few. Also others are missing too, but I don't know them all by name. Even some of the Slytherins are missing too, but the weird thing is…" at that point Violet just stared off into space as if contemplating what she had just finished saying out loud. Ginny was also sharing the same pensive look.

"What? What's so weird," asked Ron exasperatedly. 

"All the people missing are muggle-born witches and wizards," answered Ginny quietly.

"Except the last one…" Violet said.

"Who's the other person missing," Harry asked. Violet looked at Harry almost smiling with the look of 'as-if-you-haven't-noticed'.

"Draco Malfoy." 

            Before Harry could even react to the comment just made of Malfoy's disappearance suddenly the entire room shook as if there was an earthquake. There was a scramble to get underneath the tables, amongst both student and teacher. It lasted for about a few minutes. When the dust settled, and it felt as if nothing more would happen cautiously the teachers arose from their hiding places beneath the table. "Is everyone alright," Dumbledore called out. As everyone nodded the Great Hall doors burst wide open, causing everything to shudder again. Some went under the tables thinking it was an aftershock of the earthquake but there at the doors was a silhouette of a person. As the dust settled the person weakly stumbled forward as if opening the Great Hall doors wasted all their strength. The person stumbled a couple more steps forward, and the student body stepped back, away from this strange intruder. All the intruder did was raise a hand and said, "Help," in a weak yet clear sounding tone before collapsing onto the floor. 

~*~*~*~*

            When the stranger was finally settled into the Infirmary, Dumbledore took his first look at the stranger. The first thing he noticed that the stranger was in fact a she. Though she didn't look any older than seventeen. Her boots were layered with mud and extremely worn from what looked like excessive running. Her pants and top were ripped and stained with blood and dirt. Her skin was dirty and ashen, and her hair was somewhat caked with what looked like a mixture of mud, leaves and twigs from trees, and blood. Bruises, open wounds, dry blood, half healed wounds, and scars were all over her body. He looked upon the girl with moist eyes, she'd look dead if it weren't for the color in her cheeks but it could've been smeared blood; he wasn't going to check. 

            On the table next to the unconscious girl lay what she'd brought with her. He saw a pile of muggle weapons, including a dagger stained with blood, a gun, bullets, and a cross bow with an assortment of arrows. Next to the pile lay the pack she carried all the weapons, yet as he took a closer look at the pack he saw an opened pocket inside the pack. Curiously Dumbledore picked up the pack and opened the pocket, what he saw surprised him. Amongst all the muggle weapons that were smeared with blood and banged up he took out a beautifully polished wand that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Looking at the wand and then back at the unconscious girl he mumbled out loud, "Who are you…" 

A/n: who'd u like it?!?! Come on u kno u wanna tell me how I did. u kno wat to do….um….if u haven't gotten it yet….its to Review!!!! Click the button below…u kno u want to……if u do I'd be sooooo happy and then I'd write more of this wonderful fic!…if u think it bites then review and tell me how it can not be so bad! So come on just click the button and review!!!


	2. Vondila

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…how sad….. *tear*       

Ch. 2: Vondila 

It was one of the darkest and coldest nights there had even been at the isle, Vondila. Yet in spite of the cold and dark there was a slave still awake, though not doing any type of work in the least. The slave was a girl. She like the others bore scars and bruises from beatings for not doing something their masters wanted. Also the slaves were enforced to were a thick and heavy metal chain, which was symbolic of their enslavement. 

            Though unlike the others, if you asked her what her name was or any other personal information she'd shrug her shoulders and answer 'I don't remember' with empty, yet depressed look in her eyes. The other women named her Jade according to her personality and work ethic around the isle. But in spite of her silence and weird disposition, and her scars and bruises from her numerous beatings she radiated warmth, and an undeniable beauty that was beyond words. 

            Suddenly the role call bells sound off waking everyone up. Jade quickly got out of bed and rushed towards the washing place. The slave quarters had to be the most unattractive place in all of Vondila. The slave camps themselves consisted of at least five to ten buildings (only the palace had at least ten). They were large, dark obscene structures with tiny windows at the top. Inside the building there were rows of beds, the floors were thickly covered with dirt, and the walls corroded to the point that the walls were tinged yellowish-orange. The only other building within the camp was the lavatory buildings, or the 'washing place' as it was more commonly known as amongst the slaves. The walls, like the dormitories, were corroded orangish. Showerheads hung from the ceiling in random places and a huge red button to turn them all on and off was located on the first wall. 

            Jade quickly pushed the button and turned on all the showers. The warm water washed over all her open wounds and washed out all the dirt from her hair. It had been the cleanest she'd been in weeks. She then put on her clothes (which happened to be the only pair of clothes she owned) and walked out to the front gate to await the train that took the slaves to their master's households. Though as Jade made her way to the waiting area…

"Stop right there," an official exclaimed. Jade stopped quickly fearful of a beating. The official then circled Jade looking her up and down. "Well you look strong enough. Follow me," he commanded not waiting for her to follow. They walked across the passed the lavatories and dormitories, which was half way across the compound itself. They walked right towards the reception area where usually only the officials and other superiors were allowed. The official walked up to the first parked car. The car looked like a muggle ambulance but without the symbols and lights of the hospital. It was black and extremely rusty. The official then opened the back door, pushed Jade inside, and locked the door behind her. Jade knew better than to protest to anything that the official might be doing. Though all that was running through her mind was that hopefully she wasn't about to get sent to…she didn't want to think of it.

~*~*~*~

            After what seemed like an eternity of searing, earth-shattering pain the young man was able to look up at this source of anguish. There this 'source' stood in expensive clothing that looked like it had never been worn before, and a long flowing black cape. His features were sharp and cynical, yet aristocratic. 

"You had it coming son. You knew better than to refuse such an offer. The Dark Lord was willing to give everything to you. His power, legacy, land, and anything else that you would have desired, but you threw that all away," the aristocrat stated with a mild tone of disgust. 

"Don't call me that! You are no father to me. What kind of father would chain up his son and torture him endlessly everyday because he didn't want to become the same filthy piece of scum that his father was," the prisoner said in disdain.

"Well Draco," Lucius began in a mocking tone, "I disowned you remember? So you are no longer a thorn in my side."

"So the truth finally comes out. First I was 'your ticket to greatness.' Now I'm 'a thorn in your side.' I'd rather be dead than be your son!"

"Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it. Oh yes I have a little surprise for you…" Lucius then grinned maliciously and walked towards the door putting his hand on the knob. "I know how much you love mudbloods, so I found someone that could um…how do I say erm-keep you company." 

            Lucius held back a cackle as he opened the door and his newest slave entered the dungeon. Draco then shook his head in disbelief yet the girl didn't go away. She wasn't an illusion this time. The girl looked about Draco's age. Her skin was slightly tanned yet her bruises and scars were still visible, her hair was slightly curly brown with a few gold strands, and her eyes chocolate brown yet hollow and sad devoid of any warmth. Lucius smirked at his son's open mouth and flabbergasted expression. "I'll leave you both here alone to get better aquatinted." Lucius then left, with the sound of his fading laughter left hanging in the air. Draco straightened up, well as much as the chains that bound him to the wall allowed. They looked at each other with hidden interest as if they had known each other from long ago. 

"Do I know you," Draco whispered afraid that if he spoke to loud she might disappear. He slightly leaned closer to her, taking in everything about her. Sure she looked tired, and her arms were covered with scars but he saw something that was definitely interesting. Below her shoulder was a tattoo that would around her arm it looked like ivy and on the part facing outward was a vertical star, entangled amongst the ivy. 

"I'm trying to remember," the slave asked drawing closer to him till there was barely any room between them both. Then inspiration hit Draco like a ton of bricks and he recognized the tattoo as if were as common as the sun.

"I know just how to help," he said just before his lips met hers…

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving…anyway come on people u kno wat time it is…time to push that purple button and tell me how the chapter was!!!! Short/long, boring/good,…etc u get the idea. U kno u want 2! DRACO FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP in any way but Eve is definitely mine and so is the plot…ON WITH THE FIC!!!!! DRACO FOREVER!!!!!!!!

As the strange girl woke up it was the first time she could actually feel the wounds that covered her worn body.  She was in extreme pain, yet she felt comfortable due to the strange bed she laid in. As she tried to sit up she noticed the curtains surrounding her bed and could hear the hushed voices just outside them. There was a mirror across from her bed in which she could see her reflection. It was the first time she'd seen it in years. Someone had taken care of most of the cuts and bruises that should've covered her face. Her hair was dirty and still covered in dirt and dried blood but it was tied back and away from her face. She suddenly felt calm and secure in her new surroundings unlike the place where she had been living for the past seven years.

Yet her peace didn't last long because suddenly a small plump nurse opened the curtains, though she wasn't alone. Standing next to her was a group of people. One was ancient looking man with spectacles at the tip of his nose, a stern looking woman with her hair in a bun, a middle-aged man with greasy hair, and to her left were two teenage boys. One of them had flaming red hair and the other unruly black hair. 

"How are you feeling deary," asked the plump nurse in a sincere tone. 

"Fine. But do you have anything I could change into," the stranger asked. 

"Oh of course deary. Minerva do you think you could help me," the nurse asked while the other woman followed her into the next room. 

"Where did you come from," asked the greasy hair man asked hotly as soon as the women left. 

"And if I don't tell you," the girl asked.

"Then I'll be forced to use alternate means." Instinctively the girl grabbed a pair of daggers from the side table jumped on the man and tackled him down so she had one dagger to his throat and the other dagger pointed at the others. 

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing! But if you don't promise to treat me with respect I'll kill your friend and the rest of you without a second thought…Understand," the girl said vehemently. 

The girl then looked at her now captors or what it more likely was her hostages. The older man looked startled to say the least and the two boys looked mortified. Yet the one with black hair caught her attention, it was then she noticed the scar on his forehead.  

"Holy shit, she was right! I'm at Hogwarts aren't I," the girl asked anxiously dropping the greasy man with a thud. 

"How do you know about this place? How'd you get here," the black haired boy asked. 

"I heard about this place from a girl I used to know. She talked in her sleep, and during the night when she was new she use to call out names of people and ask them to help her. Eventually she realized the inevitable I guess because then she just used to whisper to them as if her hope were slowly floating away…" 

"What's her name," the red head asked.

"I don't know, nobody does. She only talked in her sleep. There were times when some of us saw her talk to others. See there were a group of people-"  

"Sorry to interrupt you but who are you and where'd you come from," the old man asked. 

"Oh sorry I got ahead of myself. You see it's been years since someone like you has talked to me civilly."

"What do you mean," the red head asked.

"Wizards. I mean you guys and those ladies are obviously wizards and witches. My name is Eve, and I'm from Vondila, well that's where I was before I came here. I'm originally from London, my parents were muggles and something happened when we were on our way back home the portkey took us to some kind of dark black room. To make a long story short these hooded men came out of nowhere killed my parents in front of me and took me with them to a prison camp. Vondila is basically where these hooded guys bring tons of muggleborns to one place and kill us off whenever they feel like it. We're their slaves basically." The four men looked at Eve with a shocked expression. 

"Before when you mentioned the girl that talked in her sleep. The first time you mentioned her you said 'you used to know' and then you spoke of her in the present tense. Is she still alive," the old man asked. 

"Well before I escaped the camp which was days ago I saw her being taken away. She might be taken away to serve in some household or …I don't even want to think of it. You see she had a tattoo on her arm. Those who have the tattoo only talk to those with the tattoo I don't know why but I guess there must be some reason. Usually those who have it had their memories wiped clean away, unless they're with someone who had a strong influence over their past. When she was the only one left with the tattoo she began to whisper in her sleep, that's when we named her Jade." 

"What did she used to say in her sleep? Do you remember," the greasy haired man asked. 

"Do I remember? Of course, she scared me the first week she was there. I couldn't sleep for the little time we had to ourselves. She used to scream different things though. One night she'd yell 'Ginny, Ron, Harry help me!' the next, 'Harry hasn't your stupid scar sensed the evil here!' That's how I knew where I was, if she hadn't talked about your damn scar all night then fuck I wouldn't know whose side your on."

"Did she say anything else," the greasy haired man asked. Eve looked down smirking and laughing at the memory of what Jade said into the night. Yet gradually her smirk grew into a more somber expression. 

 "When she wasn't yelling for Harry and Ron whom I can only assume is you two," Eve said looking at the two boys who nodded, "she used to talk about this one guy. The other girls and I guessed she was remembering her past with this guy. She'd have a one sided dialogue with the air as if he were there; she would laugh with him and even smile. Those were happy nights, but some nights she would cry. She would repeat his name over and over wanting him to save her. She after a few weeks she never said your names again she only talked about this one guy…"

"Did you ever find out who he was," Ron asked. 

"A couple weeks later we found out. You see every first week of the month the officials, the prison guards, get a new shipment of muggleborns and every first week a few people from the male camp are brought to the female camp and humiliated in front of everyone, and a few of the females are taken and humiliated in front of the males. Now what I mean by 'humiliated' can vary. They can be stripped down to nothing and be beat till death while the officials jeer and tease the slave and cheer on the official doing the punishment, they can be tortured either the muggle way or hit by so many curses they faint or die, they can be castrated in front of everyone and we must watch or else you're killed on sight, or if the officials have nothing else creative to think up they immediately kill them with a muggle gun. 

Well at one of those 'special' events I was standing beside Jade hoping that the poor guy would be shot so he wouldn't have to endure anything extremely painful. That's when the girls and I saw who Jade always cried about. The official came onto the stage but a man with blonde almost silver hair and arrogant features accompanied him, and behind him tied in chains was a guy that looked about our age. He also had the same bright silver blonde hair. I think they were father and son but why would a father do something like that to his son," Eve asked though more to herself than to them. Though what she didn't notice were everyone else's faces, because at that moment they realized who it was, "He was fighting all the up onto the stage, that's when I saw Jade's face. Her eyes were wide with shock and her eyes were brimmed with tears. She was getting ready to yell out but I quickly hugged her and covered her mouth, because if she did she'd surely get herself killed. The official tied the blonde to a metal fence so he faced the crowd. The official then ripped off the blonde's shirt, took a hot iron rod with the blunt end red with fire, and then pushed the rod against the blonde's chest. He screamed so loud I can still hear him, and while he screamed the older blonde laughed and jeered and joined the official in torturing the youth. By that time Jade was sobbing into my shoulder, and after what seemed like an eternity the humiliation ended and they took the blonde away. And as we were being dismissed Jade made a run towards the blonde stilling holding on to me. The officials of course had seen us and weren't far behind us. Then we reached the iron fence that separated the male and female camps. She threw herself on the gate making as much noise as she possibly could, getting the attention of the humiliation officials, who weren't very far from the fence. Then the blonde with all the strength he had left ran from the distracted officials and towards us. 

After all he had gone through he smiled at me and then looked at Jade who was smiling also. Then it happened…" Eve then drifted off with a smile. 

"What? What happened," Harry asked anxiously. 

"He kissed her through one of the openings in the gate. The officials and the older blonde were so shocked that it was like time was frozen for them, yet it wasn't too long before they regained their senses and beat all three of us. The next day both Jade and I were taken to the male camp and humiliated, and she saw her blonde for a couple seconds but that had to be the best night ever…"

"Why do you say that," the plump nurse asked from the doorway. It was then that Eve realized that they probably had been standing there for a long time but didn't want to interrupt her interrogation. 

"Well that night after we were beat for running away from the group and Jade for kissing that blonde. I asked Jade if that was the guy she cried out for at night and if she loved him. She looked around to see if anyone else was listening and she smiled and said 'yes.' It was the first and last time she spoke to me or anyone else in the camp that didn't have that damn tattoo. And that night she hummed peacefully until she feel asleep…" Eve then passed out. Madame Pomfrey rushed quickly to Eve's bedside and checked her vitals.

"She's still alive. Probably tired from talking so long. I'm sure you men can find another place to carry on your discussion. Minerva would you mind helping me clean this poor girl up." 

Professor McGonagall nodded and stayed behind helping Madame Pomfrey strip the girl and clean her up while the Snape and the boys followed Dumbledore to his office. Dumbledore walked up to the gargoyle guarding his office, spoke, "Hershey's Kisses," and waited for the gargoyle to pass so he and the rest of the group could enter and further deliberate the risen issue. After they walked up the flight of stairs Dumbledore walked behind the desk, sat in his huge arm chair, and pulled out a bowl of candy and offered it to them saying, "Anyone want a Hershey's Kiss. They're actually quite tasty." Ron and Harry took a handful, Snape declined, and Dumbledore popped one into his mouth savoring the taste before he had to think of the issue at hand. 

"So what are we going to do Professor," Ron asked breaking the awkward silence. 

"Her story would explain all the strange occurrences happening with most of our students missing…" Dumbledore replied.

"But if she is telling the truth then how did she escape," Snape interjected.

"Yes, yes that is something that I would like to know. Maybe she can tell us more about this place…Vondila she called it." Dumbledore then went into thought.

"Do you think she met Hermione? Who else would call out for Ron, Ginny, and me? It would make sense if it was her," Harry said. 

"Yes it might be likely this Jade is really Miss. Granger. But if it is really her then why would she call out for this blond rogue, whom we can only assume is Draco Malfoy. Did Miss. Granger ever say anything about Mr. Malfoy to the both of you," Snape asked as he paced around the room.

"She didn't say anything to me," Harry said.

"She didn't say anything to me either…Wait," Ron exclaimed, "Ginny! Last year towards the end she spent a lot of time talking to Ginny, she might know something."

"Well what are you waiting for Weasley? Go get your sister," Snape said almost throwing him at of the room. It wasn't too long till Ron came back with Ginny. 

"What's going on? Did you talk to that girl," Ginny asked taking a seat.

"Yes we did Miss. Weasley. And we have reason to believe that the girl, Eve, knows Miss. Granger..."

"Well then how is she," Ginny exclaimed interrupting the headmaster. 

"She is still alive to our knowledge. Yet while she was there Miss. Granger talked in her sleep about things that might have occurred last year. Is there anything that happened with Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy last year that we should know about," Dumbledore asked. Ginny blushed slightly and looked down at the floor.

"Actually something did happen…"

"What! Did he do something to her because if he did," Ron exclaimed jumping up and looked ready to kill.

"Calm yourself Mr. Weasley. Things of the past cannot be changed and besides if you haven't realized both Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger are missing, and if there is any information that we can learn that may help us understand no matter how peculiar it is we're here to save them not criticize them," Snape said looking down at Ron with a deadly glare. Ron quickly sat down and looked at his sister, "Now Miss. Weasley please continue," Snape said slightly more relaxed. 

"Well Hermione confided in me that she and Malfoy have struck a truce but later on it grew from a friendship into something more. I think that she grew to… I can't believe I'm saying this, but love him. And I think he truly loved her back. He was extremely nice to her and me, but still mocked Harry and Ron to keep up appearances. Also she told me how Malfoy had told her of how sometimes," Ginny gulped and said in a hushed tone, "How Mr. Malfoy would beat Draco because Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater. And if he found out about Draco and Hermione he'd kill them. They planned after graduation to run away so they could be safe from Mr. Malfoy but I guess he found out since both of them are gone." 

"Thank you Ginny. Harry, Ron we'll discuss this some more tomorrow you can all go to your common room now," Dumbledore said and the three exited the room silently leaving Snape and the headmaster alone. After a few minutes of an awkward pause Snape broke the silence.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"We'll wait for Eve to regain her strength so she can finish telling the rest of her story and maybe we can find out some idea of where our students are."

"But till then."

"I don't know Severus, I really don't know." At that Snape exited quietly, leaving Albus to somberly muse over what horrible things were happening to those in Vondila… 

A/N: I know I know!!! *dodges stones being thrown* Yes I know I haven't updated in like a decade but hey I did now didn't I!!!!! Well anyway…..come on press the lil button on the bottom and tell me how great or sucky the fic was or….u can just yell at me for not updating lol yea I know I suck! lol but hey its not my fault blame school and my computer has crashed like ten times yep Pablo is not well it's sad….*tear* but enough of my sob story REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! QUICKLY PLEASE BEFORE I SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST!!!!! *poof!*


	4. Brand New Prison

Disclaimer: I own nothing…well….except Cate and the plot….

After what seemed like eternity the couple finally separated panting yet the hunger in their eyes still remained. 

"Draco…What are you doing here! You're supposed to be in Hogwarts," Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course you're the only person I know who if they regained all lost remnants of their memory would think about school first," Draco scoffed. 

"Hey don't mock me, I'm not the one in chains now am I," Hermione smirked, but it quickly changed into a frown, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"My darling father," he spat with venom, "finally got tired of my disagreeing to follow in his footsteps so he brought me here. Also I don't think our little meeting after my humiliation helped me situation much." He smirked at the memory, while Hermione giggled. 

"Well it was worth it, I thought I was totally alone here. I missed you so much. I never want to leave you again," Hermione spoke softly.

"Neither do I."

            Draco slid down to the floor, still chained to the wall. While Hermione sat beside him snuggling up to him, he was as cold as ice. It was then she could finally get a good look at how "well" he had been treated in his stay here. His perfect skin was blemished with bruises and dried blood, his hair was filled with dirt, his wrists were raw from chaffing with the iron manacles for so long, and on his left eye was the faint outline of a scar. She then noticed that he began to shiver, even more so than before. So she held him in her warm embrace and just tried to take in as much as she could of this moment, because she knew it wouldn't last. Nothing ever lasted for long in Vondila, it was one of the first lessons she learned at her stay in the camps. Then for the first time in months Hermione and Draco slept safely in each other's embrace. 

~*~*~*~

            Lucius Malfoy is not a stupid man. He knew exactly how much he could push people and what he needed to do to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was total and ultimate power, he didn't think it was too much to ask after everything he gave up and all he had done to get to where he was today. But before reaching his ultimate goal he knew there would be a few obstacles in the way, but never did expect a mudblood would be his biggest one yet. After checking in on his son he saw him in a sleeping embrace with the filthy mudblood girl who just happened to be best friends with the mortal enemy of his Lord, Harry Potter. How anyone could befriend him was beyond him but he had one goal in his mind and that was to carry out his main mission. To lure Harry Potter, and maybe even Albus Dumbledore, out in the open and kill him. His Lord had specifically stated that he didn't care what the means but he wanted it done, the sooner the better. But to complete the mission it didn't hurt if Lucius could have a little fun in the process right? Of course he could, the more fun the better. 

            Lucius made his way out of the dungeon and into the foyer of his grand estate looking around for the nearest slave, since on Vondila house elves were useless seeing as there were so many slaves to choose from. Though  as he was walking he didn't notice the slave walking right towards him. The girl bumped into him and a fell to the ground. He looked down at the girl and she then looked up in fear as soon as she saw it was him.  

"I'm so sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…" She kept on mumbling incoherent apologies. 

"Silence," he said in stern voice, "I need you to prepare a one of the guest rooms immediately."

"Yes sir, right away." Quickly the girl rose from the floor and ran off to do Lucius' bidding. He watched her fleeting figure run off into the darkness of the hall till he couldn't see her anymore, he definitely would punish her later since he had too many important things to do at the moment. He then apparated to his study to find one of his top agents looking over papers strewn over a large table in the middle of the room. 

"Well did the plan work," Lucius asked.

"Yes sir, I informed one of the officials to let the girl closest to your new slave to be 'guided' to freedom," the agent smirked at the thought of what the ordeal to escape Vondila must have been like. 

"If all has gone according to plan Dumbledore and Potter will waste no time trying to interrogate the girl and find a way here. But by the time they've reached the isle-"

"It'll be too late, sir." The agent interrupted, finishing Lucius' thought.

"Precisely. Good job. Just make sure security around the compounds is tightened and the second part of the plan has been started, and I'll take care of the rest…"

"Yes sir, right away sir." With that the agent apparated from the study leaving Lucius to himself; he looked around his study. 

It was a complete mess the desk and meeting table were filled with papers and a mini scale model of the isle and all the compounds on it. The fire in the fireplace shown brightly and was the only light in the room. Then a piercing pain shot through his left arm and Lucius knew it could only mean one thing…His Lord needed him…

~*~*~*~

            The couple was woken by a knock on the dungeon door. As the door was being opened Hermione held onto Draco tighter she didn't want to leave him now that they had just been together again. But to both of their surprise Lucius wasn't the one to open the door but a young girl. She walked into the room and looked at the couple with cheerless eyes.

"I'm here to take you from here," the girl said.

"No I won't leave," Hermione said sternly clutching onto Draco tighter.

"Look I know you don't want to leave but trust me you don't want the superior to come and get you. You'll be able to come back and see him later. Please," the girl spoke with such sincerity that Hermione reluctantly let go of Draco giving him a kiss before leaving the dungeon cell with this new girl. As Hermione followed the girl she noticed that the girl was actually no younger than herself. 

"How long have you been working here," Hermione asked following the girl.

"For as long as I can remember."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To your new quarters. You'll be expected to do whatever the master tells you to do or else you'll end up back in the camps or dead," the girl spoke with indifference it caught Hermione off guard, since only moments before did this very same person speak to her as if she understood what she was going through. As Hermione and the girl walked to the end of the hall and turned right, the girl then opened the door for Hermione. 

            As Hermione entered this wasn't exactly what she was expecting. The room was large with high ceilings. The walls were a bass, off white color and the furnishings were all in a gold champagne color scheme. The bed was a four-poster high off the ground, and was also a champagne color. When Hermione looked back to the girl she looked with awe at the room, you could see the desire in her eyes. Yet when the girl noticed Hermione looking at her she quickly hid all emotion from her face. 

"If you need anything, Miss I will get it for you," the girl said walking out.

"Wait! What will I call you or do if I need you? You never told me your name."

"If you need me just pull that bell cord by your bed."

"And what will I call you?" The girl contemplated the question for a moment.

"No one has ever spoken my name in the time I have been here, it's been so long I can't even remember my own name. But if you must call me something I guess you can call me Cate."

"Alright, thank you Cate." Hermione smiled. Cate nodded and exited the room. 

A/N: I know exactly what you wanna do right now….yes I do….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…pleaaaaaaaaaaaase!!!!!!!!!…. Thank you! :-D


End file.
